


Snippets

by sodonewith_life



Series: To New Heights [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Female Harry Potter, Snippets, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodonewith_life/pseuds/sodonewith_life
Summary: Like the title says, this work is just a series of snippets in chronological order detailing the major evens from just before the start of Phase 1 to just after the events of IM3.PART OF A SERIES- can be read as a stand-alone, things may make A LOT more sense if you read the previous parts.





	1. Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> *Anything recognizable does not belong to me but belongs to Marvel Studios. I do use lines from Iron Man 1 and Avengers. The use of any other familiar parts is unintentional- please let me know so I can be sure to credit the source.*
> 
> I am pleasantly surprised by the response to the previous parts of this series; thank you all so much! I really didn't expect the amount of kudos I got.
> 
> I am taking liberties with the timeline and moving things up, and I am definitely changing some aspects of the events I'm writing out. Hopefully, this makes sense and there aren't too many plot holes. I did do some research into which agency would be investigating, I'm pretty sure it would be the investigative division of US Homeland Security, but please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!

March 2005

“Tony, can you look over this? I need to make sure I’m not hallucinating these discrepancies in the paperwork Finance sent over…”

Hearing the serious tone of his terrifyingly competent PA/lover’s voice, Tony saved the project he was working on and took the paperwork. He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I doubt both of us is hallucinating at the same time.” He looked up. “JARVIS, can you track these and find out what’s going on?”

“Of course, Sir.”

Tony looked at his lover, a grim look on his face. “There’s not much we can do now except wait.” 

~~~

“ Sir, you might want to see this.” JARVIS’s voice rang out in the calm silence of the lab. 

“Is this about the discrepancies?” Tony asked, now alone in his lab. Pepper had left for a meeting a few minutes ago.

The AI hesitated, an action that clued him in that something was wrong. “Yes, but I fear that this may cause some… distress.”

A sense of foreboding came over Tony, who then steeled himself. “Just tell me.”

A few files appeared on the holograms, the contents of which caused Tony’s skin to pale and eyes darken, first in anger, then betrayal. 

_ No, nononononono- _

_ That son of a b- _

_ Why didn’t I listen to my gut- _

_ Wait, he’s selling weapons to terrorists in Afgha- he’s putting my Rhodey in danger. _

_ Unacceptable. This is my fau- _

JARVIS’s concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Sir, I have notified Miss Potts of the situation. She is on her way here right now-”

“JARVIS, wait, no, tell her everything’s fine, she doesn’t need to come her-”

“Well, there’s no point in telling me that since I’m already here,” Pepper stood in the doorway, anger and worry flickering over her face. Seeing Tony’s expression that was slowly descending into the all-too-familiar self-loathing that she hated, she quickly made her way to him and brought him over to the couch, sending a look at one of JARVIS’s cameras.

_ (JARVIS got her message and began to compile all of the evidence and send it to the authorities. The response was surprisingly quick, and the two parties began to plan the arrest of Obadiah Stane.) _

She could feel him shaking and a wet patch growing on her blouse and elected to not bring it up, knowing his hatred of showing weakness. 

“It’s not your fault, you know. Stane has been around you since you were a child, you couldn’t have known.” They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Pepper offering him her support in a way that only someone who experienced something similar could have.

~~~

_ Breaking news this evening, the COO of Stark Industries was seen being led away by Homeland Security in handcuffs, for what reason is unknown. Stark Industries has not yet responded to requests for a statement- _

_ Stark Industries and HSI have just announced a press conference to be held at 3 pm PST at the SI headquarters in Malibu, California. While the specifics were not released, it is clear that this will be about the arrest of the company COO last night for unknown reasons that will most likely be released this afternoon at the conference- _

_ Nothing from the CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark has been silent on the arrest of his godfather, though it is rumored that he will be speaking after Homeland Security at the press conference- _

~~~

A hush fell over the press as Tony Stark, dressed in his signature Tom Ford three-piece and red-tinted sunglasses, walked out to the podium at the front of the room, accompanied by his PA, Pepper Potts, who handed him a file under her arm.

_ (She was already gaining a reputation in certain circles, and everyone in the press speculated about a possible romantic relationship between the two) _

There was clearly something different about the CEO, but before the press could dwell on it, Tony whipped off his sunglasses and began to speak. 

“Good afternoon everyone. I do have cards today, and I believe that the topic of this press conference warrants my actual use of them.” Already he could see incredulous expressions on some members’ faces; despite the situation, he had to hide a smirk. He steeled himself and continued.

“I am here to announce the arrest of Obadiah Stane, the COO of Stark Industries, for illegally selling Stark Industries weapons to known hostile groups, particularly in the Middle East.” He sent out a pointed look at the room, which had erupted into chaos at his announcement. The press immediately quieted; they knew this was not the careless playboy they are dealing with, it is the brilliant genius who pushed SI to the top and can make their jobs infinitely more difficult.

“As of this morning, Stark Industries will be temporarily shutting down our weapons manufacturing division in order to conduct a thorough investigation to find any accomplices. The staff of this division will be reassigned with their regular pay until the investigation has finished. SI intends to fully cooperate with the authorities in the investigation, and we will continue to strive to be as transparent to the public as possible.”

He looked at the journalists, showing them the iron will of the man that brought SI to the top of the food chain and that _ will _ clean up his company and fix the situation. 

“Updates about the investigation will be released to the press accordingly; I will not be taking questions today.”

He turned and left with his PA, leaving the press behind him in chaos.

~~~

“Be my COO.”

Pepper whipped her head around to look at Tony, a look of shock on her face. “I’m sorry, I must’ve not heard you right, you want me to be the COO? Me, only known to the world as a PA and nothing more?”

Tony sat up straighter, a serious look on his face. “The position is open after we ousted Obi- Stane. _You,_ Miss Potts, are the most competent person fit for the job. It entails working in the background and making sure everything runs smoothly, and let’s be real, you are already doing that, and _ a lot _ better than Stane ever did.”

Pepper sputtered, still unused to praise, then conceded defeat. “Alright, but you actually have to go to _ some _of the board meetings- and you’ll probably need a new PA…” 

A shiver went down Tony’s spine as he watched Pepper immediately fall into her “business mode,” her competence really is terrifying.

_ Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind when she eventually takes over the world... _

~~~

The investigation was finished in record time, with many high-ranking staff members being arrested as accomplices to Stane's dealings. The press was once again reminded of the genius who, despite having the reputation as a careless playboy, brought Stark Industries to the top and single-handedly changed the face of weapons manufacturing.

Tony (secretly) took this clusterfuck as a blessing; he had been planning to downsize the weapons department for years, and this was his opportunity to start releasing other creations to the public and start to turn to other tech industries.

He had one more weapons demonstration scheduled in June, and then he is will start the cutback. 

~~~

"Tony?" Pepper slowly lowered the phone from her ear. Tony quickly looked up, hearing the serious tone of her voice, and saw the grim and worried look on her face.

"Stane escaped custody early this morning."

~~~

May 2006

"You know that you don't have to go." 

Tony sighed. He turned to Pepper and said, "If I want to stay on good terms with the assholes in government, I have to. It's been planned since December. This is definitely going to be the last one, though they don't know it. The security has also been upped, given _his_ escape a month ago."

Pepper sighed and gave in, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. She was the first person he told his plans for the company to and understood his motivations.

"Alright, then. You better come back in one piece or you will be staying on the couch for the next six months."

Tony mock gasped in betrayal. "How could you threaten me like that? You know I am the most careful person-" 

"Yes, you are _definitely_ the most careful person in the world," Pepper deadpanned. "You should go, you're already late."

Tony pouted but turned to get in the car. He blew her a kiss as he sped away towards Edwards Air Base.

~~~

_ “To peace!” _

~~~

_ “RHODEY!" _

~~~

_ A bomb landed near him, the Stark Industries logo on is. Tony scrambled away from the bomb, but it detonated before he could get a safe distance away. _

~~~

_ Pain. _

_ ~~~ _

_ Hands in his chest- no, no, no this is wrong thiS IS WRONG _

_ ~~~ _

_ Pain _

_ ~~~ _

_ Darkness _

_ ~~~ _

_ “My name is Yinsen.” _ _  
_

_ “Yinsen. Nice to meet you.” _

_ ~~~ _

_ “This is our ticket out of here.” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “Flatten them out and take a look.” _

_ ~~~ _

_ “You still haven't told me where you're from," _

_ “I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place.” _

_ “Got a family?” _

_ “Yes, and I will see them when I leave here.” _

_ ~~~ _

_ “I’m going to buy you some time.” _

_ “STICK TO THE PLAN!” _

_ ~~~ _

_ “Don’t waste your life.” _

_ ~~~ _

_ “How was the fun-vee?” _

_ ~~~ _

_ “Hmm. Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long-lost boss?” _

_ “Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.” _

_ “Yeah, vacation’s over.” _

_ ~~~ _

They had Happy take them directly back to the mansion. JARVIS greeted Tony with quite a lot of emotions, as did the bots when the couple got to the lab. They made their way to the couch in the corner, the place where they had the most intimate conversations. The remained in silence for a bit, then Tony began to quietly speak about what happened. He spoke about Jimmy, about the bomb, about the _wrongness_ about feeling hands touching his internal organs. He talked about the torture, about Yinsen, about playing backgammon, about creating the reactor, about Yinsen's sacrifice, about the escape, and about finding Rhodey in the desert. 

All the while, Pepper stayed by his side, listening and offering her silent support. She was horrified about the surgery, about the torture, awed at Tony's genius in creating the reactor and the armor-

_ (Tony knows that she knows about the toxicity of Palladium, but they have time. They will find a cure before it's too late.)- _

and saddened by Yinsen's sacrifice-

_ (a small, selfish part of her wanted to thank Yinsen for aiding Tony and allowing him to return to her). _

They stayed there even after Tony finished, knowing that everything will be different. They both know that no one goes through something like that and returns the same. However, they are willing to stay in that bubble and soak up each other's presence and comfort before they go together to deal with whatever life throws at them next.


	2. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a spontaneous decision. Well, kind of- not really?

Okay, Tony and Pepper may have been thinking about it a bit, but they never thought they would actually go through with it- with marriage.

Tony never thought he would end up in a stable relationship, much less even be able to _ think _ about marriage. He knows his reputation and baggage, and anyone ( _ except his Rhodey, Happy, and his unofficial uncle) _ who has tried to get close to him _ always _ wants to use him. 

Pepper never thought she would have the chance to have a relationship, given her status in her previous… community as a savior one day, and a liar and “dark-lady-in-training” the next. She has baggage and is well aware of it, which… complicates things.

The chances of them find someone who would love them unconditionally, understands them and accepts them regardless of their _ uniqueness _…

It would be a miracle.

By some twist of Fate _ (okay, there was definitely celestial meddling)_, they found each other, and something just,

_ clicked. _

Their relationship was initially a workplace boss-employee relationship, but it slowly blossomed into something _ deeper _ and- 

Neither of them had let anyone get that close before, but they don’t regret it.

They are _ relieved _ to find someone with an extensive understanding of their situations.

The Reveal only serves to solidify their relationship into something _ more_, something _ eternal_.

~~~

It truly is no wonder they started thinking about marriage. 

In the end, they decided to ask Hela to officiate their bonding. They might decide to have a Midgardian ceremony in the future, but the bonding is more permanent and official in the eyes of the greater universe. 

In regards to telling anyone, they both knew that it would be impossible to completely hide their relationship, not that they never want to tell anyone. After much discussion, they decided to let Rhodey, Happy (Tony’s brothers in all but blood), and Fury (Tony’s unofficial uncle and head of a “super-secret spy organization”) in on their relationship.

As it turns out, they already suspected something deeper in regards to their relationship, and Pepper was easily welcomed into their circle.

~~~

(_ They were especially pleased to find that Tony had finally found someone who understands him on an intrinsic level, someone who just gets him in a way no one has ever been able to. They become more protective of her when they find out the truth of her past. _

_ Later, they will plot with JARVIS to make sure that the secrets of the happy couple are protected. They create the Stark Defense Club, and include Phil Coulson when he is deemed trustworthy) _

_ ~~~ _

Well, they tried. And their relationship remained a secret for another 5 months before they simply gave up and watched as the gossip mags went wild.

_ (Okay, they really didn’t try all that hard- they thought it was hilarious watching the public try to figure out their relationship. The public would never know the truth of their pasts, however. Not until it is the right time to play those cards.) _

It was going to be their fifth Christmas together, and they had the SI Christmas Party that evening, a private event in which they can openly display their affection. Despite what the general populace and the tabloids would think, the two are common sights in the company, even in the lower levels, and everyone knew that they had an intimate relationship No one went to the tabloids, as they all found their confusion and rabid curiosity to be hilarious- not to mention that they are all quite protective of the company and its leaders.

So, when they left, they weren’t concerned with actively hiding their affection for each other. So, that evening, social media exploded at the posting of a few pictures in which the couple clearly displayed a relationship that is in no way platonic.

_ (When JARVIS told the couple about that, they both fell over laughing. JARVIS didn’t say anything, but they all know how they feel about the media going insane about their relationship- it’s not like they’ve been actively hiding it for the last 5 months.) _

For the next few weeks, whenever they were asked about those pictures, they responded with “no comment.” It wasn’t until they had a press conference in January 2008 about the plans for the new year that they revealed anything about their relationship. 

It certainly was an interesting event, that’s for sure.

~~~

January 29th, 2008

The pair was honestly kind of surprised when they weren’t asked any questions about the pictures that were released on Christmas- 

Okay, they really weren’t surprised. They are well aware of their reputation, and it takes a truly brave and foolish reporter to breach a topic such as that. Of course, fate would put one in attendance. 

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, what is your response to the pictures that showed up online on Christmas Day that showed you two in an intimate position?” 

The rest of the press quickly hid winces, preparing for the newbie to get ripped into by one of the two powerhouses. The newbie was particularly slow on the uptake and did not notice the hole he just dug himself in until he looked at the pair standing at the front of the room. Everyone was preparing for the ensuing bloodbath, only to be surprised at Pepper’s response.

“Well, I’m currently under the impression that I am now _ Mrs. Stark _.” Quickly stopping the coming explosion, Pepper continued on as Tony stepped back a few steps, looking all too amused.

“Yes, Mr. Stark and I are in an amorous relationship, for around 4 years now. The wedding was in July, and it is officially registered in the State of New York.”

Here, Tony stepped up, wrapped an arm around her waist, and interjected, “I’m honestly surprised you haven't figured it out until now, I expected that this would be all over the tabloids last August.” 

Amusement was clear on his face, and Pepper tried (unsuccessfully) to hide hers. 

“No more questions.” 

The power couple turned and walked away, leaving the room in chaos. As soon as they were out of sight of prying eyes, they collapsed on each other, practically crying with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally turned in my essay and hopefully done well on my other tests today!
> 
> And, I published before my self-imposed due date!
> 
> Okay, now the actual notes.
> 
> Hopefully, that wasn't too confusing or weird, I was kind of brain dead while writing that, and I've never actually tried to actually write "publish-able" fanfiction before starting this series.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that! Please let me know if there are specific events (specifically between IM1 and IM3) that you want to be seen written, and I'll see if I can fit them into the time frame before the main story. Rest assured that I am writing out Avengers and Iron Man 3, but I am pushing and rearranging the timeline.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, the 21st century is insane.

May 2nd, 2009

70 years.

He is _70_ _years_ in the future. Everything he knew-

_ Bucky- _

was gone.

Everything was so _ different. _ All the flashing lights and fancy new technology, the new cars- _hell the new smell, and everything was so big. _

And who was he, in this new era? 

~~~

Steve didn’t know what to do. It seemed as if SHIELD knew that, as well. 

Or rather, Nick Fury. 

So, he sent him to therapy- even after explaining no_, you are not crazy, _Steve was still reluctant to go, but he went. Eventually.

His therapist was, at first glance, a rather unassuming woman. However, she had the mouth of a sailor and was there to help_ shovel his shit into more manageable piles. _

He hated it, at first. But, as time went on, he warmed up to it and was quite thankful for the fierce woman. He would always carry around the guilt of not saving Bucky, but it was only a tiny thought at the back of his head, thanks to his therapist. He began to accept his situation and began to learn about everything that has changed. All of the social issues, the geopolitical atmosphere, major events, even pop culture.

It was all very secretive, however, and Steve didn’t know why. He was curious, of course, but Fury had personally come to him and promised to tell when the situation was resolved. So, he reluctantly let it rest and continued to learn.

~~~

April 21st, 2009

Tony blinked in shock at what was on the screens in front of him.

“JARVIS, am I hallucinating this?” He sat back in his chair, mind still reeling. “I do not believe that I am capable of hallucinations, so I must say that you are not.” JARVIS paused, “Shall I call Ms. Potts and Director Fury?”

Tony shook himself out of his stupor. “Yeah, definitely. Umm, include Rhodey as well, while you’re at it, and make the line as secure as you can. A security leak is the last thing we need.”

Within a few minutes, his family was all apprehensively looking at him from different holograms. Tony took a deep breath in preparation for the bombshell that he was about to drop.

“HYDRA is in SHIELD.”

A beat of silence-

Followed by colorful cursing filling the air.

~~~

HYDRA. 

It is in SHIELD, the organization his father and his Aunt Peggy created, the one his uncle is the current head of. 

Headed by Alexander Pierce, the Nazi organization had been in the shadows since the Red Skull disappeared. And, if the files were to be believed, they have been hiding since Operation Paperclip brought in Nazis into America. 

Apparently, they killed his parents. They ordered the Winter Soldier to assassinate his parents, and Stane knew about it. 

In fact, Stane was a high ranking member before he was killed. 

And, the Winter Soldier is apparently Bucky Barnes, the Howling Commando, who fell off a train during WWII.

Tony snorted. At this point, he really could not be shocked by anything anymore.

_ I’ll have two super-soldiers to take care of now. Suck that, Howard! _

_ ~~~ _

His teams just sent word that they found the Valkyrie and a figure now identified as Captain America in the ice. The Captain would be transferred to a secure SHIELD facility, where he would be defrosted- _ Tony cannot get over the word choice, defrosting a human-like one would defrost a fish. He was close to visiting Helheim when he heard that. - _ without the influence of HYDRA.

Once that’s dealt with, he’s going to get himself a Winter Soldier. And, as luck would have it, HYDRA is planning to send the Soldier after him in a few weeks.

Tony sighed. _ Assassination attempts were so tedious and annoying. _

_ ~~~ _

It only took a few weeks for the US to start deploying counter-terrorism units to combat HYDRA, and just a few more for other countries’ units to join them in ridding the world of the organization as best they can. Meanwhile, Tony and Fury_ took care of_ the higher-profile members after Tony and Pepper subdued the Winter Soldier.

It didn’t take long for Tony and Pepper to go through the files on the Winter Soldier project and for Tony to come up with a way to get rid of the triggers. They had to wait for the programming to weaken enough to get consent before starting the deprogramming. The treatment was finished in a few months filled with progress, setbacks, and a _ whole lot of_ therapy. 

~~~

It was another few weeks after, that the Win- no, _ James _\- said he was ready to see Steve.

The Brooklyn super-soldier duo were both working on their mental health and catching up to the new century when they officially met the Starks. The powerful couple was the ones who saved them, and both expressed their gratitude. 

It wasn’t until December that the Brooklyn duo was reunited. In the weeks prior, they had seen a lot of the Starks, who constantly checked in on them and made sure they were comfortable. It was pretty safe to say that they were friends. 

It was clear to the couple that Steve and James really missed the other. James was the first to be told of the other’s survival, but he quickly realized that he wasn’t ready to see Steve yet. It wasn’t long before he and his therapist agreed that it was time.

Their reunion was a tearful one. Both were out of their time, one frozen and the other brainwashed. The world was completely different, but they had each other despite whatever may have changed. 

~~~

_ Now, how to get them together- Pepper, it’s so obvious they have feelings for each other- _

_ You dense idiot, they are already together. If I had to guess how long, I'd say they've been together since the war. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this part!
> 
> I felt productive, so I finished (much of) the rest of what I planned to have in "Snippets," and I plan to a chapter a week (no set schedule for updating, it just depends on my mood). This way, y'all get the rest of this while I get a chance to work on the next part, and I will probably mark this part as completed in 2-4 weeks- again, depending on when I decide to update.
> 
> I plan to use Thanksgiving break to (hopefully) get the first few chapters of part 4 done, so I can have some chapters ready, but no promises as I am quite certain that I'm going to be screwing around with the plot and timeline A LOT, so yeah. However, I have finals coming up about 2.5 weeks after break, so I will most likely have a mini-hiatus (how long do I have to be inactive for it to be considered a "hiatus"??) for that period. 
> 
> However, rest assured that I WILL publish the first chapter of the next part on 12/20/2019 (or that weekend), as that is the start of my winter break, and I want something to alleviate my post-final stressing about my scores. 😐


	4. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two super-soldiers, two gods, two highly trained assassins, one rage monster, one Genius-Billionaire-Philanthropist, one badass COO/closeted witch.
> 
> What can possibly go wrong?

_April 12th, 2010_

“We’re good to go on this end, the rest is up to you,” Tony spoke, looking at the armor HUD.

“You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?” Pepper asked as her face was shown inside the helmet. 

Tony smiled. “Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.” 

“Well, assuming that the arc reactor takes over and it actually works,” Pepper snarked.

“I assume. Light her up!” Tony eagerly spoke as he turned the corner. Up ahead, the lights of a building flickered on until the “STARK” lit up on top. 

“How does it look?”

Tony grinned. “Like Christmas, but with more me.”

“We’ve got to go wider on the public awareness campaign- you need to do some press,” Pepper spoke, half-serious half poking fun at Tony, “I’m in DC tomorrow, I’m working on the zoning for the next three buildings.”

“Pepper, you’re killing me.” Tony interrupted, knowing what she was doing, “The moment, remember-enjoy the moment.”

“Get in here and I will.”

Tony grinned as he landed on the balcony of the newly self-sustaining Stark Tower. Immediately, mechanical arms began to disassemble the suit around him as he walked into the penthouse towards his lover. 

Pepper was standing in front of a clear screen depicting the power levels of the tower. “Levels are holding steady, I think.” She bit her lip. 

Tony walked up behind her, stating with false arrogance, “Of course they are- I was directly involved.” He took out her earpiece and tossed it onto the table. “Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?”

She turned around and leaned against the table, “Well, I wouldn’t know, now would I?” 

“What do you mean? All this-” Tony turned off the screen and pointed to their surroundings, “came from you.”  
  
“No, all this came from that,” Pepper threw back, tapping the arc reactor in his chest. 

“Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby- give yourself… twelve percent of the credit.” Tony jokingly stated.

“Twelve percent?”

“An argument could be made for fifteen,” Tony countered. “Twelve percent of my baby?” Pepper scoffed as she walked past him. 

“Well, I did do all of the heavy lifting. Literally- I lifted all of the heavy things. And, sorry, but the security SNAFU? That was on you.”

“Oh?” Pepper drawled as she knelt next to the coffee table and poured two champagne flutes as Tony continued, 

“My private elevator-”

“You mean _ our _ elevator-”

“- it was teeming with sweaty workmen.” He said, shuddering in mock disgust. “I’m going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren’t I?”

“Not going to be that subtle,” she smirked, handing him the champagne, “and no, you are not putting ‘Potts’ on the side of the next tower or the next lease.” She watched in amusement as Tony pouted at her accurate prediction of his chosen comeback. “I took your name years ago. It’s going to say Stark.”

Tony threw his head back and laughed, only to be interrupted by JARVIS.

“Apologies, Sir, but Agent Coulson is coming up in the elevator.”

_ Well, there goes their plans for the night. _

“Toni, Pepper.” Coulson greeted. The pair immediately noticed the signs of stress on his face. They looked at the file he carried with trepidation. 

Tony tried to alleviate the tension, “Official consulting hours are between five and eight every other Thursday-”

“I’m sorry, Tony, but I have to go. The situation- well, it’s all in the file.” He handed the file to him, then quickly turned and walked towards the elevator. “I would call your_ contact _, they are bound to know more about what’s coming than we do.”

Tony and Pepper exchanged worried looks as the elevator door closed behind him. Tony quickly walked towards the screens they just abandoned, “I’ll open the files, why don’t you call our _ contact _ and see what she knows.”

~~~

“Gentlemen.” Fury greeted the trio hovering near the central table. They were still looking around in shock, the supersoldier duo still amazed at modern tech and Dr. Banner having been out of civilization for a long time. Steve drifted away more, and Bucky followed him _ (as a babysitter, because let’s be real, Bucky is an overprotective shit) _. 

Fury’s lips quirked minutely and turned to Dr. Banner. “Doctor, thank you for coming.” He reached out a hand.

After a moment’s hesitation, Bruce shook it, “Thanks for asking nicely.” He looked around before asking, “So, um, how long am I staying?”

“Once we have our hands on the Tesseract you’re in the wind.”

Slightly more assured, Bruce inquired, “Where are you with that?”

Coulson answered instead of Fury, “We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet: cell phones, laptops… If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us.” The supersoldier duo walked back just as he answered, frowning slightly at their method of information gathering. 

“It’s still not going to find them in time.” The Black Widow was at a screen on the main floor, pulling up more data. 

“You need to narrow your field,” Bruce said, “How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

“How many are there?” Fury countered as he leaned against the railing. Bucky rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Call every lab you know- tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.” Bruce took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm- basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a couple of places.” Fury nodded in acknowledgment as Bruce continued, “Do you have somewhere for me to work?”

At Fury’s request, Natasha stepped up and led Bruce towards the lab. “You’re gonna love it Doc- we have all of the toys- even the high tech ones from Stark Industries.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Tony Stark is… involved with this?”

“On a very surface level,” Natasha lowered her voice and continued, “unofficially, Fury and Coulson have essentially adopted him and his wife. Tony, especially, is quite involved in the behind-the-scenes work. I expect you will meet pretty soon.”

~~~

“We got a hit- 67 percent match.” A male spun around in his chair as Fury looked at the data on his screens. “Wait, cross-match: 79 percent.”

Coulson walked closer to analyze the monitor, “Location?”

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse.” He paused, the screen showing Loki walking around in formal clothing on crowded sidewalks. “He’s not exactly hiding."

“Captain,” Fury called, “you’re up.”

~~~

“Agent Romanoff, nice to finally talk to you. I’ve heard so many stories.” AC/DC’s Shoot to Thrill suddenly started to blast over Natasha’s headset, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh as her lips quirked.

Outside, Steve rolled his eyes as a red and gold blur shot towards the confrontation. The ground cracked as Iron Man slammed into the ground. He stood up and aimed her hand repulsors and internal weapons at Loki, who was thrown into the ground by a double-repulsor shot to the chest.

“Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

Pepper, who was watching the feed from the suit at the penthouse, sighed in exasperation. “Really, Shellhead?” 

Tony smirked briefly, then returned to planning and making calculations based on what Hela told him about what’s coming. What he is seeing is only solidifying the evidence the Loki isn’t acting of his own volition. He heard many stories about this particular god, and in no way is this his style. 

Unfortunately, there isn't much he can do about it right now. Their best bet is to bring him in and mislead him for a while until he gets a chance to perform *cough* _ cognitive recalibration _ *cough*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, that wasn't too confusing...
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the first half of my version of the Avengers!
> 
> Anyway, one more chapter after this to finish the Avengers until this fic is going to be marked complete, and then most definitely a "mini-hiatus" until I finish finals on 12/20 (I am totally not counting the days until the end of 1st semester, what are you talking about? *nervous chuckle*), when I plan to upload the prologue of Part 4.
> 
> There might be another fic where I just write out snippets of things that I'm too lazy to incorporate into the main storyline, or maybe I'll just reopen this part and continue on. Suggestions are welcome in the comments and will be credited, just don't expect them for a chapter for them for a while.


	5. "Party"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Assemble" (previous chapter)

“Is he married?” The Captain asked, leaning on the railing.

Tony was silent, then answered. “No. There is a- a cellist, I think.” He paused. 

“He was an idiot.”

Steve frowned, confused. “Why- for believing?”

“For taking on Loki alone.”

“He was doing his job-”

Tony scoffed. “He was way out of his league- he should have waited. He should have…”

Steve tried to argue, “Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony.”

“Right, I’ve heard that one before.” Tony turned, a bitter smile on his lips.

“Is this the first time you’ve lost a soldier-”

“We _ are not _ soldiers,” Tony snapped, whirling around to face Steve. Immediately, he sagged. “Sorry, I just-”

Steve moved to reassure him, “No, it’s alright, I get it,” he paused, uncertain, then continued on. “Sorry about that- that thing, earlier, in the lab.”

“It’s alright, the Scepter was influencing all of us. I’m just glad we didn’t end up physically fighting. That would have been an interesting sight to see.” He smiled ruefully, then quickly changed the subject.

“He made it personal.” 

“That’s not the point-” Steve stated, slightly off-balance from the subject change.

“That is the point- that’s Loki’s point: he hit us all right where we live, why?”

“To tear us apart,” Steve speculated.

“Yeah, to divide and conquer is great,” Tony agreed, “but, he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us, and he wants to be seen doing it- he wants an audience.” Tony continued.

“Right,” Steve dryly stated, “I caught his act in Stuttgart-”

“Yeah, but something doesn’t feel right about this to me. Loki is known as the Trickster God, and you don’t become a successful trickster by going about it in broad daylight and a full frontal attack.” He couldn’t outright state her opinion; in no way is he ready to reveal all of her secrets.

Steve went to protest, but stopped as he thought about his statement, realizing that something doesn’t feel right to him either- Loki has been too open, too obvious, and it just doesn’t seem to be in his nature. 

Suddenly, Tony began to make his way out of the containment room, projecting a calm demeanor, but internally pleased at the newest development.

“Tony?"

He sped up, shouting behind him, “Loki’s at Stark Tower. Gather everyone else, I’ll meet you there!”

~~~

“Tony? I’ve got Loki here, he’s free from control now. But, um, the portal is already open.”

Tony cursed. “I’m a minute away, I can see it. The team is right behind me, and I already told them what we suspected about Loki, and it turns out that Clint may have sensed the Titan’s control over his mind.”

Pepper sighed in relief, watching as Tony landed on the Tower balcony and the armor disassembled around him. Loki was passed out on the couch as Pepper was monitoring his vitals, a couple of bottles of potion next to her.

“I’ll have to stay here and monitor his vitals, I don’t know how long he is going to be out for- he used a lot of his seiðr to retain some mental autonomy.” Pepper paused, briefly meeting Tony’s lips for a kiss, then continued. “I can try and take out some of the incoming hordes from here.”

Tony, whose armor was already assembling around him, nodded and embraced her. 

“Be careful.”

~~~

The battle was long and exhausting- Tony was limited to the use of his armor as it was too dangerous for him to use his abilities, and he didn’t need the press hounding him about them in the aftermath of an event such as this. The Hulk did show up and was particularly effective in disabling the Leviathans. 

Somehow, a warhead was sent to the city. When Tony and Fury went and investigated in the aftermath, it turned out to be a leftover HYDRA agent within the top brass of the US military- he was quietly court marshaled and was quickly dealt with. However, at that moment, Tony knew that he had to direct it into the portal, otherwise it would decimate the entire tri-state area _ (he may not be in the business anymore, but weapons manufacturing is in his blood and DNA. He knows the damage that particular warhead can cause.) _

If he was a baseline human, the chances of his survival were… less than ideal, and that is the impression the rest of the team and the world had. However, due to his… unique connection with Death, he could tell that this wasn’t his time. Tony was content to let the rest of the world believe otherwise, not out of a desire for glory and adulation, but so he can use his status to start prepping the world for more metahuman integration and the future Big Bad.

Even with his inability to die, he still needs oxygen to remain conscious, and that is something that space _ definitely _lacks. He also hadn’t updated the suits to be “space-compatible,” so soon after he entered the portal, his suit lost power and left him in freefall. The lack of oxygen sent him into unconsciousness, and it was only thanks to the Hulk that he landed safely and was returned to consciousness.

~~~

“Pepper, we’re on our way to the penthouse. Did you move Loki to the MedBay?”

“Nope, he’s awake and we’re having a nice little chat. Also, his eyes aren’t blue, they are green” Tony could hear the relief in her voice. Catching the hint and the end, he rolled his eyes at her flippancy, somehow falling even deeper in love with his wife.

“Alright, we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Tony turned his attention to the Avengers, who were looking at him in shock. He rolled his eyes again, then explained, “As it turns out, Loki _ was _ being mind-controlled, but a well-placed hit to the head took care of that. My wife has been with him during the battle, monitoring his vitals. And no, she wouldn’t have been in any kind of danger; she’s a special kind of badass.”

The Avengers looked slightly flummoxed at the revelation.

Tony ignored their confusion and continued, “Loki’s eyes are naturally green, Thor, you know this,” he nodded at the Thunder God, who made a noise of realization when he caught onto what Tony was getting at, “but before I knocked him out, his eyes were blue. The exact shade of blue as Barton’s when he was mind-whammied.” He nodded at Clint, who stiffened, clearly uncomfortable with talking about his experience. However, he nodded in acceptance of the statement. Slowly, the rest of the Avengers nodded, accepting the statement attesting to Loki’s “innocence.” 

_ (If Coulson hadn't survived, acceptance wouldn't have come this fast. And, let’s be real, the last time he was truly innocent was when he was a really young child.) _

_ ~~~ _

The Avengers, Loki, and Pepper went to the Shawarma place that Tony saw and was miraculously still standing. In that short amount of time, the foundations for friendships were laid down. 

_ (By some miracle, the press wasn't nagging at them. In fact, it took two more days before they started hounding the Starks for a statement.) _

In the end, Loki and Thor went back to Asgard with the Tesseract, and the Scepter remained in SHIELD custody. 

_ (Unofficially, Fury handed it over to the Starks for safekeeping- but let’s pretend for the rest of the world that it’s with the government) _

Steve and Bucky returned to their Brooklyn apartment, Natasha accompanied Clint back to SHIELD and made sure that he would receive therapy for his… experience and Bruce went back to Stark Tower with the Starks to talk science. 

The Avengers may be separated for now, but they will always return for future threats to humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my take on Avengers! (Hopefully, there are no major plot holes and the story flows pretty smoothly. Just to clarify, if I didn't make it clear enough, the events of the lab argument and the subsequent fighting in the Helicarrier is still canon, just include Bucky in it somewhere and Coulson managed to survive and receive medical attention.
> 
> This is the end of Part 3 "Snippets" of To New Heights! I had a great time writing these bits, it was fun coming up with different possibilities of canon events in my AU.
> 
> So, definitely a mini-hiatus until 12/20, but as of now, no guarantees that I will upload anything on that specific day. If I don't, I'm probably going to upload it that weekend, that I can promise. I'm going to use winter break to hopefully finish Part 4 (if I do finish it, a regular update schedule is guaranteed until that fic is finished) and maybe some other mini-snippets.

**Author's Note:**

> After I complete this part, I may be on a bit of a hiatus as I work on the next part of this series, which will be the merging of the HP universe and the MCU. It will be the first time I'm really writing a story and I really want it to turn out pretty well, so I'm definitely going to take some time and work on the outline and editing drafts. I also know for sure that it's going to take me a while to hammer out the details and (hopefully) work out the plot holes.


End file.
